


The Bet by N'Wanda

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet on the basketball court leads to an unexpected encounter between Jim and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet by N'Wanda

A Long Introduction: Hi, everybody! This is my first official posting to sfx. I've been trying to write a medium length story that actually has a plot, but it's hard to get going past the outline stage. After I had the opening sex scene written, I discovered that someone else had written the same type of scene first, only a gazillion times better, so I'm going to have to do some rewriting. I think what I do best are probably humor and PWP. I'll accept comments, but please be kind and gentle as I'm very sensitive. I bow to the wonderful writers on this list and offer my humble story. 

Disclaimer: Jim and Blair are not mine, but if they were I'd do a lot more with them than UPN does! PWP, NC-17, m/m sex, J/B Permission to archive. 

## The Bet

by N'Wanda  


Jim Ellison jumped to block his partner's shot then deftly grabbed the ball and dribbled back to the foul line, all the time managing to dodge Blair's roaming hands. 

"Uh oh, Chief, you're in trouble now! Ellison's got the ball. He's smokin', Ladies and Gentlemen. The clock's ticking. Can Sandburg manage to steal the ball in time to prevent utter defeat?" He punctuated each sentence by faking either left or right always a fraction of a sentence ahead of Blair. 

Finally, Blair managed to guess what direction Jim would move next. He stepped close trying to block the taller man from moving without fouling him. As Jim moved up and down to try to break away, Blair covered his body closely with his arms. "Not so cocky now, huh, Ellison! Score' s tied at 16. If you make this shot, I'll let you have the first shower for a week." 

"Try a month, Sandburg, and you have a deal," Jim gasped as he continued to try to break away from Blair. 

"Okay, a month, but if I steal the ball and make a shot, I get to be as messy and unorganized as I want in the loft." 

"Yeah, well if I make it, you have to bow and call me The Great and Mighty Ruler of the Universe and He Who Must Be Obeyed!" 

Blair laughed, "But, if I make it, you have to wash, brush, and style my hair." 

By now, they had pretty much stopped trying to play the game. The conversation and their closeness was more interesting. Jim was so interested in one-upping Blair in the betting that he blurted his next comment out without thinking. 

"Well, if I win, you have to give me a blow job." 

Blair's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat nervously. Jim took advantage of Blair's momentary distraction and turned with the ball. Blair tried to catch him, but Jim was too quick. He dribbled, one step ahead of Blair, to the basket and shot. SWISH! Nothing but net! 

Jim looked exultantly at Blair, caught up in his victory, but the panicked look in Blair's eyes reminded him just what he had won. Avoiding Blair's eyes now, he headed for the truck. 

"It's late, Chief. We'd better get back. You can cook me dinner to..." he nodded at the basketball hoop indicating that he would accept dinner as payment for the bet. 

"Uh, yeah," Blair mumbled as he followed Jim to the truck.  
  


* * *

There had been an awkward silence between them on the ride home, and Blair was glad that preparing dinner on Jim's normal night to cook gave him something else to think about besides...besides what he really wanted to be doing, ....going down on what had to be the most god damn magnificent cock in the world! 

"Get a hold of yourself, Sandburg!" he thought. "Jim was just kidding around. He didn't really mean it." He smiled grimly. "Yeah, I'll definitely have to get 'a hold of myself' if I keep thinking about Jim and his...But what if he really did mean it? What if he really wants me to get him off, but his, 'I'm so in control" persona won't let him ask me? Do I have the courage to offer my services, and is that all I really want, a quick suck and maybe fuck. Or do I want more, more maybe than Jim can give?" He sighed deeply and interrupted his introspection to return to his dinner preparations. 

Dinner was a quiet, tense affair. Later, Blair washed the dishes while Jim watched the news on TV. After a while, Jim turned off the TV and lay back against the couch and closed his eyes. Blair put down the dishrag without thinking about what he was doing. He walked slowly over to Jim, heart pounding, and knelt between Jim's spread thighs. Jim opened his eyes to gaze at him. 

"What are you doing?" he asked softly. 

"Fulfilling the terms of the bet," Blair replied, his throat dry. 

"Blair, Chief,...You don't have to..." 

"But, I want to, Jim." Blair's heart was hammering now as he reached for the zipper on Jim's jeans. He fully expected his partner to snarl in disgust, grab his hand, and throw him into the nearest wall. But to his surprise, Jim leaned back again while Blair unzipped his jeans and began stroking him through his boxers. 

"Oh god, Chief!" Jim moaned, his head rolling from side to side. "Don't stop, please!" 

Blair bit his lower lip, his eyes wide as he dared to reach in the big man's boxers and bring out his cock. He had been right about Jim's size and beauty. Blair licked his lip in anticipation of what was to 'come'. It hadn't taken much to get Jim hard, just a few strokes with his hand. Now as Blair bought his tongue to the delicate tip, Jim hardened even more. He hissed as his hips thrust off the coach towards the warm welcoming mouth that was Blair. 

"Jesus, Blair!" he cried. 

He brought his hands to caress Blair"s face, to tangle in his hair, to urge him closer. He wanted Blair to engulf him with that beautiful, sensuous mouth that looked like it had been made just to kiss and be kissed. Blair complied with Jim's unspoken command and took as much of Jim's hardness as he could deep to the back of his throat. He sucked softly, running his tongue along the underside of the shaft. He was amazed at how quickly Jim came. Before he knew it, his mouth was filled with the bitter, salty taste of Jim's semen. He swallowed as much as he could, telling himself as he did so, "This is Jim; This is JIM!" 

When Jim's trembling had stopped, he opened his eyes. Both men slowly turned to look at each other, each afraid of what they would see in the other's eyes. 

Jim stared into the ocean of Blair's eyes. Neither man spoke. The silence was excruciating as the long moments passed. They seemed to be a sculpture carved in stone. 

A flicker of movement caught Jim's eye and forced him to break the gaze. A small trickle of semen ran from the corner of Blair's mouth and down his chin. His lips were still shiny with the sticky liquid. To Jim, this image of Blair kneeling between his thighs, his face wet with Jim's seed, seemed the most erotic vision he had ever seen. Unable to resist the urgings of his body, he leaned forward slowly and brought his finger to the rivulet on Blair's chin. He gently wiped it onto his finger and brought it close to his face to examine it. He could smell in it the mixture of their two scents, a compound that clicked together like a puzzle. He brought it to his mouth and slowly tongued and then sucked the precious droplet. The taste only sparked his thirst, and he bent toward the source of that nectar. Like a man dying of thirst, he suckled Blair's mouth and the surrounding area. Blair bent backwards under the fierce onslaught of passion from Jim, and Jim pressed Blair farther down until they were both on the floor, Jim's long legs straddling Blair. 

Suddenly, a loud knocking at the door startled them back to reality. "Ellison! Open up, man!" Simon Banks shouted. Blair and Jim clumsily untangled their limbs and panicked when they noticed the state of their undress. 

"Uh, just a minute, Simon!" Jim yelled. He ran around frantically for a minute unable to decide what to fix first. Finally, he decided to pull his jeans up from his thighs. His hurried motion resulted in a tender part of his anatomy getting caught in the zipper. "Oh shit, man!" he whispered loudly jumping up and down a little bit to ease the pain. 

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Blair grinned wickedly. 

"You are not helping the situation here, Sandburg!" Jim scowled. "Come here!" he motioned Blair towards him. When the younger man reached him, he held Blair's chin with one hand while he spit on the other and used it to wipe the remaining cum stains from his partner's face. 

"Eww, Jim that is like so gross!" Blair squirmed. 

"Blair, less than five minutes ago you were sucking my sperm like there was no tomorrow, and now you think 'this' is gross?" 

"Well, you have a point there. Uh, Jim, don't you think you ought to untuck your shirt?" 

Jim looked down and noticed the way his jeans were bulging profusely. With an exasperated sigh, he pulled out his shirt, but it did little to hide his erection. Blair didn't have that problem being that he wore looser pants and one of Jim's oversized sweatshirts. 

"Go stand behind the kitchen island." Blair hissed. "Pretend you're making something!" Blair went to answer the door while Jim got out several pans and began banging them together loudly. 

"Finally," Simon snarled as Blair opened the door. "I thought you to were going to leave me out here till I died!" 

"Uh, sorry, Simon, we were uh cooking." 

"Cooking?" Simon asked incredulously. "Yeah, your face is pretty flushed, Sandburg. Funny, it doesn't feel hot in here to me." He brushed passed Blair and walked over to the front of the island Jim stood behind. "I brought back the video of yours I borrowed." He laid the copy of "The Fugitive" on the counter. "Awesome movie. Love that Tommy Lee Jones guy! What are you cooking?" He tried to look into the steaming pot on the stove, but Jim hurriedly covered it and said, "It's chile," at the same time as Blair said,"Spaghetti." 

Simon looked quizzically at them both. 

"It's chile-spaghetti?" Blair offered hopefully. 

"Yeah, Sir, you know Sandburg and his weird recipes," Jim tried. 

Simon rolled his eyes. "I'll see you both on Monday," he muttered as he showed himself out. 

As soon as the door closed behind Simon, Jim reached over to cuff Blair in the head, "Chile-spaghetti!" he mocked. 

A smile touched Blair's lips, but it slowly turned to a look of fear when he remembered where they had left off. They stared at each other for a few moments until Jim snapped, "Oh, no, I'm not doing this again!" He walked quickly around the corner and took Blair's hands. Blair allowed Jim to lead him to the couch where they both sat. 

"We need to talk about this, Chief. I know how I feel, and I'm pretty sure I know how you feel, but we're gonna have to say it out in the open before we continue this." 

"I love you, Jim." Blair blurted out then recoiled. He hadn't meant to say that! What if Jim wasn't ready for something as heavy as love. 

Jim noticed Blair's fear and drew him close to rest in his arms. "I love you too, Chief," he whispered in Blair's ear noticing how the once tense body now relaxed onto his chest. "I've been denying it for a long time now, but somehow, out on the basketball court today, my true feelings slipped out. I want you to know, this isn't about some stupid blow job, Blair. This is for keeps. I need you; I want to make love to you. You've been haunting my dreams for so long that I can't believe this is reality, you here in my arms. My Blair!" he sighed as he kissed tenderly along the young man's neck. 

"Jim, let's go upstairs to your bed. I want you too." 

"No, baby, not here, not in that bed, not the first time." 

Blair raised his head to look into Jim's eyes confused. 

"I want our first time to be ...well, sacred." Jim blushed at that, and Blair found it to be charmingly sweet on the Sentinel. He brushed his fingers along Jim's cheek. "I...I've had other's in that bed, Carolyn and...others. I want something special for you Blair, something as special as you are." 

He stood up suddenly. "Come on," he beckoned. "Get your jacket." 

"Where are we going?" Blair asked shyly as he reached for his jacket. 

"It's a surprise." grinned Jim. He reached down to clasp Blair's small hand tightly in his large one and pulled his guide out the door.  
  


* * *

It was getting darker as they drove, so Jim turned the truck's lights on. Neither man had said much since they started. "Man, we've got this tense silence thing down to an art," thought Jim. It was alright though, because he knew that after tonight, there would never really be a silence between them again. 

He pulled onto the dirt road and drove down the deserted path until it came to an end. Blair looked at the sight that lay in front of them, and he gasped in wonder and delight at the pristine lake. As they got out of truck, he asked,"Jim, when did you find this place? It's beautiful!" 

Jim smiled, glad that his choice had met with approval. "I discovered this place on one of my late night wanderings. I felt like I was looking for something. I just didn't know that he was back in the loft waiting for me to come home." He shyly clasped Blair's hand and led him down to the water's edge. 

They paused at a large rock to admire the view, and to consider one last time the repercussions of what they were planning to do here tonight. Jim leaned on the rock, so that Blair's head was now level with his. He leaned forward, so that his cheek rested against Blair's. It felt cool from the night air, and Jim felt an electric shock go through him. Blair's body jerked slightly, as if he had felt the current too. "If this is how it feels to touch his cheek," wondered Jim, "how will it feel when I'm deep inside him? How will it sound when I hear him calling my name?" Jim shuddered again at the thought. "Blair," he whispered, "I want to give you one final chance to back out. This isn't something we can take lightly. It's more than any normal sex or even love. This Sentinel/Guide bond we have will intensify a hundred times. Are you ready for that?" Jim's body, mind, spirit, and soul waited for Blair's answer. "Oh, please, God, don't let him say no! I couldn't take it if he said no!" But he had had to offer Blair the choice. He couldn't force Blair to love him. They were on the verge of a great precipice. One they could either plunge over together or walk away from separately. Jim held his breath and waited. 

Blair turned to face him, the night breezes blowing his hair around his face. "Jim, my sweet Jim," He cupped Jim's face with shaking hands. "How could I not love you? I want to be with you always, Jim. Don't ever leave me." 

Jim's eyes flooded with tears as he clasped Blair to himself tightly. "I'm never going to let you go," he said huskily, "not even in death." 

They stayed locked in their embrace for awhile, and then Blair looked up at him and wiped a few remaining tears from his lover's cheeks. "So, where exactly did you have in mind?" he asked playfully. 

Jim smiled and pointed to a large raft tethered too the dock. It was practically a barge and large enough to seat at least six adults. "They anchor it in the center of the lake during the day, so people can swim out to it and sunbathe, " he explained. 

Blair touched his arm tenderly. "It's perfect, Jim." 

Jim stepped onto the raft first, and then helped Blair on carefully. He took the long pole and began to push them out to the center of the lake. The idea of being surrounded by water didn't bother him. He could easily see the shore, and more importantly, he could see Blair. The moonlight was shining in his Guide's hair almost giving him a halo. It looked right to Jim. Blair was "his" angel, and now he looked the part, standing their with such an ethereal beauty that it took Jim" breath away. When they reached the center of the lake, he dropped the anchor overboard and turned to face Blair. 

It was Blair who made the first move. He sensed Jim's desire to please his Guide. The love and devotion that shone from Jim's eyes touched his heart. He brought his arms around the big man and drew him to the floor of the raft. 

Jim looked up, seeking permission from his guide for what he could no longer deny himself. "Blair, I want to touch you, he breathed heavily. He fingered the sweatshirt that Blair was wearing, Jim's shirt actually. Blair had borrowed it to play basketball in. Blair lifted his arms, granting permission eagerly as Jim slipped it over his head. The Sentinel placed it neatly aside where it wouldn't fall into the water, and then returned his hands to Blair. He placed just the tips of his fingers to Blair's chest feeling the rapid rising and falling as Blair became aroused by his touch. He ran the tips of his fingers in slow, sensuous circles. His fingertips provided him with more sensation another's fingers would. His Sentinel abilities helped him memorize the landscape of Blair's chest in great detail. But he had touched here before, when he had bandaged Blair's ribs during that whole Amber thing. He wanted to touch Blair in places he never had, and places maybe no one ever had, man or woman. 

Jim moved on to unzip and draw Blair's pants down the slim thighs, pausing only to remove his sneakers, before taking the pants off completely and placing them with the discarded shirt. Blair looked at him encouragingly, so he dared to remove the last article of clothing that really separated him from "his" Blair. As he gently removed his partner's boxers he found it difficult to take his eyes off the sight of the highly aroused erection Blair was sporting. "Is this really from what 'I'm' doing to him? Is this really from me?" Jim found it difficult to believe. 

He tore himself away from the engorged cock and made a move to remove Blair's socks and then stopped. There was something very erotic about the sight of Blair lying there waiting for Jim, naked except for his white cotton socks. Jim decided to leave them on. He had found that sometimes the pleasure during sex was increased if an article of clothing was left on. 

Blair smiled as he noted Jim's decision. "Come here, Jim. We have to do something about your clothes now." 

Jim moved up to sit beside him, trembling now that the moment of their joining was growing closer. Blair's frantic hands tried to help Jim as he removed his clothing, but they were really more in the way. His lover didn't have the heart to restrain them, so he patiently let Blair "help" him. When his shirt was off, Blair sat up to work at the opening to his jeans. His hair brushed Jim's chest ever so slightly. Jim gasped and raised his head skyward, his mouth open in a soundless cry. The slight touch of Blair's hair on his chest was enough to make him come then and there, but he controlled his arousal with an iron will. "I am not going to spoil this, but this is just the beginning. How will I last when his body is tightly closed around me, and he's gasping in my ear?" Jim knew he couldn't last for long, but he would extend it for as long as he could. It was too new, too fragile yet, this bond between them. The endurance would come later, and Jim meant to spend lots of time practicing. 

Blair had managed to undo his jeans for the second time that evening. Jim raised his hips and allowed Blair to slip them and his shoes and socks off. He noted wryly that his young lover was not being as neat and careful in the placement of their clothes as Jim had been. 

Jim removed his own boxers. He was desperate for Blair now. His cock ached with desire. He hungrily pulled Blair to him and kissed his full, willing lips. Their mouths opened, and their tongues touched. Here was one place Jim had never touched Blair, and he drank in the new stimuli greedily, filing it away to remember later. He brushed his hands along Blair's knee and up Blair's inner thigh seeking new tactile stimulation. Blair was practically hyperventilating in his ear at the feel of Jim's large hand so near his genitals. 

"Easy, Babe," Jim soothed. "Don't pass out on me now." He traced the small scar on Blair's thigh where Rooker had shot him. His Blessed Protector role had taken on a new dimension now, and he swore to himself that he would give his life before he would let future harm come to his Guide. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, Blair," he whispered. It was a promise Blair knew Jim couldn't really make. He wasn't all-powerful after all, but Blair accepted the sentiment behind it and returned it tenfold. 

"Jim, please, I want you. Please...now, Please, Jim!" His voice grew higher in pitch, and he began keening Jim's name over and over. Jim had never heard his Guide's voice sound so desperate, so out of control; but he intended to become intimately acquainted with that tone in the future. He took the last step that would join them permanently and for all eternity. He placed his cock at the opening to Blair's body, and then tensed at the weight of the new responsibility that now lay on his shoulders. But something amazing and totally unexpected happened as he eased into the tight, moist passage that was the man he loved. All the tension, every last bit of it, disappeared the moment he encased himself in Blair. Every barrier that he had ever placed between the world and himself came crashing down at once as he settled his body, naked both physically and emotionally, into Blair's comforting embrace. He laid his heart at this young man's feet and gladly entrusted his soul to Blair's care, and he knew from the bond that joined them that Blair reciprocated these actions. 

It felt so good to be free of his burden, of the guilt that had plagued him for so long. He was free now, and Jim intended to enjoy that freedom. He gingerly rocked his hips, and Blair screamed and thrust up to meet him. It wouldn't last long, if they were so close after so little. Blair's hands moved to cup Jim's ass, and he urged Jim to move, to thrust into him hard. Jim did so, once, then twice. He reached to stroke Blair's cock in a rhythm with his fierce thrusts. On the third thrust, he felt Blair contract around him, and that broke what little control he had left. He raised his head and howled incoherently at the moon, then dropped to bite Blair's shoulder as his own orgasm shook him powerfully. He wanted to mark Blair as a sign for the world. ""This man is mine!" he thought territorially, "And god help anyone who tries to take him from me!" 

Jim collapsed onto Blair. He was so weak that he was unable to keep the full force of his weight from falling onto Blair. The younger man tolerated it for a few moments, relishing the feel of the spent Sentinel collapsed against him, but then the need to breathe asserted itself. "Uh, Jim!" he wheezed. 

Jim gathered his wits enough to push himself up. "Sorry," he grinned. "You okay? That was..." 

"Mind blowing?" 

"Definitely, and we have a long time to work on your technique there, Chief," he teased. 

"I didn't hear you complaining a minute ago. In fact, I think I remember hearing some sort of primal howling coming from you." 

"Nope," Jim shook his head. "I didn't hear anything like that. Must have been your overactive imagination." 

Blair sighed in exasperation, then grinned as a plan of action presented itself to him. "Well, you know what I say to that?" 

"What?" replied Jim with a cocky grin on his face, too cocky for Blair to let him get away with. 

"THIS!" shouted Blair and gave a mighty shove that pushed the Sentinel off the raft and into the water. Jim disappeared under the surface and didn't reappear for a long time. "Oh my god," Blair panicked, "What have I done! JIM!" He stepped to the edge of the raft to search the horizon for Jim, when suddenly, a hand shot up through the water, grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the water, flipping the raft over in the process. 

The pair emerged a moment later in each other's arms. "Jim, that was so not funny!" Blair spluttered, "I thought you were hurt!" 

"Payback, Chief," smiled Jim as he reached over to shut Blair up by kissing him, a technique he would have to remember for later. Blair forgot he was angry at Jim and abandoned himself into the kiss. When they drew back, he was laughing. 

"What?" Jim prodded. 

"Uh, Jim, our clothes were on that raft," he giggled. 

Jim frowned as he realized the predicament that they were now in. He started to get upset, to go back to his old patterns, when it hit him. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore except him and Blair. He relaxed visibly and leered at Blair. "Well, Chief," he laughed, "At least you've got your socks!"  
  


* * *

  


Epilogue

  


* * *

They were shivering by the time they reached Jim's truck. Blair ran his hands up and down his arms trying to keep warm as Jim poked around in the back seat. "Alright!" he said exultantly as he pulled an old gym bag out of the truck. "We are in business, Chief!" He took a large sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants from the bag. It was only one outfit, but it would have to do. He handed Blair the sweatshirt and began putting the sweatpants on. 

"How come you get the pants, man?" Blair hissed. 

"Because I don't want give the world that particular thrill, okay. Look at the thing, Sandburg; it wouldn't even begin to cover my...assets." 

"And what lovely assets they are, Jim." 

"If you keep this up, we'll never get home." 

"And would that be so bad?" 

"It is if you want to find out what plans I have for you once we get there." 

"Ooh!" Blair hurried to put the sweatshirt on. "Let's go man!" 

Jim drove home quickly, but within the posted speed limit. This was definitely not the time to get a ticket from some fellow cop. They both noticed the deserted parking lot outside the back of their building with relief. Maybe they would get away with this after all. 

They ran up the stairs as quickly as they could, but when Jim stopped short at the top, Blair couldn't keep from crashing into him. "Hey, Man, what'd you do that f...oh, um, hi , Simon." 

"Hello yourself, Sandburg," Simon replied, his face unreadable. 

Blair hid himself behind Jim, very conscious of Jim's naked torso and bare feet, and his own naked legs and still slightly wet cotton socks. He had kept them on even though they were uncomfortably damp. He thought he might want to have them bronzed as a memento or something. 

"Uh, Sir, we were just um...just um..." Jim stuttered. 

"That's quite alright, Ellison, really! I DO NOT want to know about this one! Here are the spare keys to your truck from when I borrowed it." He tossed the keys in Jim's direction, but they flew past him to land at Blair's feet. Blair bent to pick them up without thinking and unintentionally flashed a dimpled ass cheek. 

"UH, CHIEF..." Jim moved to stand in front of him as Blair stood quickly realizing what he'd done. 

He blushed furiously and stammered, 'Oh, man, I, uh..." He pulled the sweatshirt down as far as it would go. 

Simon smiled and started to move past them to leave. "Well, gentlemen, we'll have to get together for lunch this week. Maybe you can even make some of that famous chile spaghetti of yours, huh, Sandburg?" He winked and cast a last appreciating glance in the direction of Blair's ass as he walked down the hall chuckling loudly.  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
